Only Hope
by bunny201
Summary: Aizen has won the war, but lucky the Soul Society has another plan in defeating Aizen. This is their only hope, last chance. Can they win? HisagiXOC


**I don't own bleach**

* * *

Only Hope

Chapter 1

Summary: Aizen has won the war, but lucky the Soul Society has another plan in defeating Aizen. This is their only hope, last chance. Can they win?

20 years after the Soul Society defeat………

She opens her eyes. The young woman saw that she was in a glass chamber fill with water. She had on an oxygen mask. It looked blurry outside the chamber. She saw two men shouting at each about something that seem urgent and she heard beeping sounds. She lifts her hand to touch the glass and as she do so the glass begin to crack. Soon, there was a ton of cracks in the glass. Water began to seep out onto the floor. Finally, the glass gave in. As the glass broke, the young woman fell out of the chamber and onto the wet floor and she was naked. She took off the oxygen mask she had on and try slowly to get off the floor but she kept slipping. One of the men ran over to her and tried to help up but he suddenly fell out onto the floor. The other man ran to pick up the unconscious man but he too had fell to the floor. The woman finally got up off the floor and looked at the two unconscious men with fear in her eyes. Then the door open and a man came into the room. He worn a captain haori, had short dark hair, and had a 69 tattoo on his left cheek. He looks at the woman distinctively. The woman had long orange-brownish hair, hazel eyes, and light-brown skin.

"I see you have awaken, Sky." Said the man

"Who are you?" said the woman known as Sky.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. My name is Shuuhei Hisagi, captain of the 9th squad of Gotei 13. May I ask how those men got on the floor?" he said looking at the unconscious men.

"I- I don't know. They try to help me up but they suddenly fell out."

Finally realized what happened he said "I see now. They couldn't withstand your reiatsu and died. Your reiatsu is pretty high. If it got any high I would on my knees trying to breathe."

"My reiatsu?"

"Yes, the spiritual energy that emits from you. Now, enough explaining I have to get you some clothes."

Sky looked at herself just realizing that she was naked.

After Hisagi brought Sky some clothes, he gave her a necklace called Sebyooshi Rei (binding spirit) that controls her reiatsu for her. She had on a black shinigami uniform.

"Now, Sky, never take that necklace off unless told, okay?"

"Okay, Captain Shuuhei."

"You can call me Hisagi."

"So, Hisagi, can you tell me what just happen to me?"

"You have been turn into a hybrid of a shinigami and an espada."

"Uh… is that bad?"

"Huh? No! It's actually a good thing right now. With your powers, we could finally beat Aizen once and for all."

"Who's Aizen?"

"Aizen is…. .your worst nightmare. He destroyed the Soul Society and killed the Spirit King."

"But aren't we in the Soul Society right now?"

"Yes but no. This is the American division of the Soul Society. We took refuge here to recover."  
"Oh."

"Hey, there a place I can show you to prove how evil of a man Aizen really is, but first we had to go to Yamamoto."

"Who's that?"

"Captain-Commander. The old man is strict and grumpy. He's the kind of person that you really don't wanna see furious. And trust me, I seen his bad side and it's not a pretty sight."

"The way you portray him I _really_ don't want to see him."

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. He's usually nice to people he meet for the first time."

"That's still not very encouraging."

"You'll be okay!"

"_Sure_."

As Hisagi and Sky walked, she asked "Hisagi, do you know where I'm from? I can't remember anything after coming out that chamber thing."  
"Where you're from…….. hmmm….. from what I have been told, you're from here, America."

"America, huh but if you know anymore about my past please tell me. I'm really curious." Said Sky "So, Hisagi, tell me about you."

"Okay I'm-"

"Hello, Captain Shuuhei!" interrupted a man who walked up to Hisagi. He was wearing a captain haori and he had short smooth black hair.

"Oh, Hi, Captain Smith! How are you?" said Hisagi

"I'm doing just fine and is that little Sky with you?" said Captain Smith as he put his hand on Sky's head.

"Yes I'm Sky and who are you?" asked Sky moving his hand away from her head.

"You don't know who I am? Well, my name is Logan Smith, captain of the 12th squad in the American Division. Also I'm your father."

"My father!!"

"Yeah, well at least your adopted father."

"I don't remember you."

"I can understand. Since they did that experiment on you 20 years have passed."

"20 years!!!"

"Yeah, you were young when volunteer for experiment though."

"Well, Captain Smith, sorry to interrupted but we have to go before the old man get mad at me."

"Okay, I understand completely, ours is just like that." Said Captain Smith, "Well, see you later!"

"Alright." Said Hisagi

After a few minutes, they finally made their way to Yamamoto's office. There was a man next to his office door.

"May we talk to the Captain-Commander? This is really important." Hisagi asked the man.

"Yes, you may but only one can come in."

Hisagi turn to Sky saying "Please wait out here until you're call for, okay?"

"Okay." Replied Sky as she took a sit that was next to the door. As the man guided Hisagi in, he said "Sir, Captain Shuuhei is here to see you."

"Alright, bring him in." With that, Hisagi walked in and the man left, closing the door. Hisagi bowed in respect.

"What is it, Captain Shuuhei?" asked Yamamoto.

"The 'experiment' is done but we have to do something about her reiatsu."

The old man opens his eyes at the mention of the 'experiment'.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Her reiatsu killed the two scientists that were in the lab and she didn't even try."

"Her reiatsu is that high!!"

"Yes, sir. I'm pretty sure if it got any high I will be suffocating. But no need to worry, I gave the Sebyooshi Rei to her."

"That won't work for long. The Sebyooshi Rei will break from pressure eventually."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We call this a failed experiment. So we have to destroy it.

"What?! We can't do that! We don't even know that much about her powers. This can be a major advantage for us. All we have to do is train her. Is this because she a hybrid?" said Hisagi angrily

"If her reiatsu can kill people without her even trying then imagine what she can do to us."

"Captain Yamamoto, I know how much you hate hollows, but if it means using hollows to destroy Aizen then we should do it. I'm tired of Aizen taking advantage of us. Look at what he did: he destroyed our homeland, killed the Spirit King, and made fools out of us. I can't let Aizen humiliate us anymore. Plus, we already have a former espada on our side. What more do you want?"

"Okay, I understand what you are talking about, but let's discuss this at the captain's meeting. Until then, you are dismiss." said Yamamoto

"But-"

"You're dismiss, Captain Shuuhei." Hisagi turned and walked out the door, still somewhat mad. He couldn't just stand by and let Aizen hurt his pride. He was going to do whatever it takes to defeat him.

******************************************************

Meanwhile in Las Noches,

"Aizen-sama, why don't we finish off the rest of the Soul Society? What's the reason for letting them live?"

asked the cuarta espada who was standing in front of Aizen's throne. The young espada had brown hair and had a part of her mask below her left eye to her cheek and had three straight scars mark below her right eye.

"You are a curious one, Arisu. One reason is because if they ever do decide to attack I want it to be somewhat of a challenge for me to beat them. Second reason is because I know they are making something that can defeat me and whatever it is I want my hand on it." Explained Aizen

"Is it dangerous?"

"It could be."

"Do you even know what it is?"

"That where you come in."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I want you to spy on them so I can see what it is. Can you do that for me, Arisu?" asked Aizen grinning.

"Yes, Aizen-sama!"

************************************************************

"I wonder what the meeting about?" Grimmjow asked himself as he walked to the captain's meeting.

"Maybe if you go to it, you'll find out." said Ichigo

"What the hell you think I'm doing Ichigo?!" shouted Grimmjow

"Then don't ask stupid questions?!" argued Ichigo

"Who's said I was I talking to you?!?!"

"Boys, stop arguing. It's getting on my nerves. We'll all found out when we get there." Said Yoruichi calmly, still somewhat irritated. They finally made there way to the captain's meeting. Most of the captains were there. Only captains left were 10th, 7th, and 6th. All the captains that were there was Ukitake, Kyouraku, Hisagi, Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi, Kurosaki, Unohana, Grimmjow, and Yoruichi _(1)_. Finally the rest of the captain showed up and the meeting got started.

"I have you all here today for one reason and one reason only. The 'experiment' is done with." said Yamamoto. The moment he said that everyone in that room had a different expression. Some had expression of anger, concern, hope, and fear.

"Now the question is whether we should keep it or not. The two scientists that were working on her are now dead from her reiatsu." Said Yamamoto

"I think we should keep her. If we get rid of her, it could backfire on us. If we train her, she'll be on our side. Plus, we don't want her to fall into the wrong hands." Said Ukitake

"I agreed with him." said Kyouraku, "Imagine what could happen if she falls into Aizen hands."

Yamamoto thought about it for a second then he said "I have decided to keep the experiment for safety reasons. Bring her in." The doors slowly open up as the young woman walked nervously up to Yamamoto.

"Sky Smith, for the time you spent in the Soul Society, you will be with Captain Shuuhei or Captain Ukitake. You will be trained by whatever they chose. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."said Sky

"Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

_(1)Yoruichi is 2nd squad_

_Grimmjow is 3rd squad_

_Ichigo is 5th squad_

**This will be explained later **

**Please Review if you want me to continue the story. I'll never know if you don't review.**


End file.
